LabTech912
LabTech912 (birth name unknown) was one of the LabTechs working at G CORP under Johnny K. Gambino. She was involved with the events of Halloween 2004. Her story can be found in her journal. Biography Prior to October, 2004, LabTech912 began an intimate relationship with LabTech126 and they appear to have moved in together. Her employment history at the time was likely unremarkable, as she considered her job working at the mall food court to be one of her best. She was in need of a better career path. G CORP Under the redirection of G CORP in October, 2004, both 912 and 126 applied to the company. In order to adhere to the company's policy on inter-office relationships, the couple pretended not to know one another during the vetting process. Luckily, both were hired and stationed to the same division in the secret underground test facility. Unfortunately, the new position had its setbacks. The unstylish uniform LabTechs were expected to wear dealt a blow to her ego, making her question her appearance. She was also forced to continue to deny her relationship with 126. However, despite their best efforts, spending long work hours in the secluded G CORP facility had taken its toll. She and 126 began to flirt openly with each other and often made out behind closed doors. Before long, their co-workers became aware of the situation, but their superiors seemingly had not. At some point around October 19th, Gambino had mandated the use of staff journals which every LabTech were required to log via company computers. In 126's first entry, he had outed his relationship with 912, assuming that its contents would remain private. 912 commented on the post, urging 126 to keep it a secret. The next day, Gambino continuously checked in on the couple and gave them suspicious looks before leaving the facility in a hurry, causing them to question whether he'd read the entry or not. Later that day, 912 commented on what she thought was their first fire drill, where they were escorted by a group of guards carrying guns. She felt uneasy, but reassured herself that they needed to be armed against "terrorists", "hackers", and "bad bad evil men" who would try to steal their research. In both of their journals that day, 912 and 126 make tongue-in-cheek references to their work involving a 12-foot long purple boa. On the afternoon of October 21st, LabTech138 came to 912 and 126's work station to talk with 912 about LabTech137. They continued their "Girl Talk" in the privacy of the Women's Restroom, where 912 taught 138 about the "birds and the bees" and the ways of controlling men. Upon returning to her desk later that night to write in her journal, she, 126, and the lab animals all suddenly blacked out. They awoke the next afternoon, dazed and confused. Upset and looking for answers, they attributed the accident to one of 126's experiments, but didn't seem too convinced of that themselves. Category:The Masque